There Once Was this Man Called Wesley
by bunsdarien
Summary: Angel searches for Wesley. Set after season 5. CHARACTER DEATHS! Not a walk in the park story. DARK!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Angel Fiction. It's Dark. Very. Un'beta'd. For-warned.

This Probably will be a stand alone. But It will depend on feedback.

Any reviews are okay.. I'll keep the marshmallows handy.. ;) just in case..

As always, if any beta'd is willing to help me with my sucky sentence structure, please email me.

Hope ya enjoy!

Title: There Once Was This Man Called Wesley...

Author: bunsdarien.

Rating: R

Category: Angst, Drama,

Spoilers: Well, since Wesley died in the last episode, will all should already know that. And STILL be pissed by it!

Synopsis: Set After Season Five. Wesley is Dead! Wesley Died by Vail! Wesley died in Illyria's arms... So he should be in Heaven! Right? WRONG!

W

A

R

N

I

N

G

S

: Torture, Violence, Non-Con,(Nothing Graphic)bit Language, Insanity.

There Once Was This Man Called Wesley..

angelwesangelwes:This is Wesley talking to himself. I know "" should be, but since its' all him, I figured it's okay. If not. Tell me I'll fix..:angelwesangelwes.

There once was this man name Wesley

Whose life become something quite messy

Trying to save the day, he took his friends son

To protect him, he went on the run.

And that's when all this fun begun

A morbid laugh is heard.

More rhymes are heard again.

There was this man named Wyndham-Pryce

Who really thinks this cell isn't at all that nice

He died the fight. And woke up one night

In what he thought would be heaven

But, as it turned out that isn't ... Crap! That's not right!

Fiddling with his fingers, he clicks his thumbs in a nervous tune.

Not right, not right. I have to get this right.

There once was this Watcher cub.. Pfft he snorts

Who really sucked at his job.

Stabbed his friends in the back

Took their enemy in the sack

Tried to make amends

And died without his friends

Now he's raped and tortured

Without so much of a...What rhymes with tortured?

Tapping his finger to his head.. Tortured? Mortured, Cortured, Hortured, .. Nothing rhymes with Tortured. Oh, well. Let's try this again.

There Once was...

He stops as the dungeon he has called home for god knows how long is opened.

His bare, pale, weak legs close in to his body. He tries to bury himself into the wall, to no avail.

He's coming for him again.

Wesley knows what will happen.

Blue eyes full of despair settle upwards on the demon's crescent yellow.

With a forceful pull, he is grabbed and lifted up over the demon's shoulder.

He knows what is to come.

He knows this is what he deserves.

Tears flow down his dirty bruised face as they exit the dungeon.

Screams are heard from the distance.

Some time later.

Wesley is thrown into his home. He crawls far from the gates that hold him from freedom.

The gate shuts and the monster that has violated him fades away from sight.

More tears are shed.

Hope is lost.

Faith is gone.

This friends aren't going to rescue him.

They believe he is dead.

Is he really!

He pulls his body as tightly into a ball as the blood stained limbs would go.

There once was a man

Who is doing the best he can

He is alone in hell

And just desperately wants out of this cell

And wants to go home.

Please come

Angel, please

Find me.

Please.

The end...?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Me Myself I Turned

Author: bunsdarien

Category: Drama/Angst Darkish, Gloomy Not a happy fic. But when was Angel ever happy..(Besides with Connor)

Synopsis: After the battle. Twist to it. Dark. Angel.

Rating: R Hard

Notes: To Myself I Turned by Lacuna Coil Lyrics Used. I liked the title for the story. I stink at

title names. This is now my second Angel story. This is part of the other one. Can go either way. Un'beta'd. For-warned.

I wanna write more, but no reviews, don't know if I'm doing it right. P.S. I'll still keep the marshmallows

handy..

Review if ya want more. I got more thought of, but not unless I get feedback.

Sequel/Pre-QUEL: There Once was A Man called Wesley

W

A

R

N

I

N

G

S

Language, violence, Character Death(s) Sad (Very) A Twist

Disclaimer: Don't have anything worth suing over. Just having fun. Missing Wesley and crew that's all..No

Harm meant against Lacuna coil. Enough said!

...Angel...

I open my eyes. Picking myself off the ground, I wipe the blood that has fall from the cut on my head.

I sigh as I look around.

I am surrounded by death.

As you see I'm the only survivor in this land

I walk through the corpse filled alley

The limbs of enemies fill the space.

As does the blood of friends.

Gunn.

He was a good man. Fought until the end.

He went the way he wanted to.

I'm gonna miss him.

Sadly, I soon see another friend.

A speck of blue.

Illyria.

She didn't make it either.

Damn!

I lower my head.

Blood.

That's all I can smell.

Blood every where.

this nature of time and space

makes me sick of the situation

"Spike?" I finally speak out.

"SPIKE?"

Please tell me I'm not alone again. Please.

I soon hear slight whimpers from a far. Rushing over I find something I

entirely never expected.

Spike... Alive.

Literary.

His heart was beating.

He had breathe.

And he was bleeding profusely from the gash in his stomach.

"Fuck!" he cursed out loud.

"Your not kidding here," A very human Spike weakly stated.

Angel pressed his hands to Spike's stomach.

"Oh, buggers!" Spike winced. "Figures those bastards pick now to revert me back to my human self. Couldn't wait until I was healed.. Oh no!"

Angel couldn't help himself, he snickered as he brought Spike's head into his lap.

"It's not fair," Spike replied. Anger lining his voice.

"I know." That's all I could say.

Spike was right, it wasn't fair

"Let me get you to the hospital then maybe..."

Spike shook his head. "Too late," his weaken voice told Angel.

"I'm a goner."

Angel wanted to deny it.

He wanted to save someone.

Fred, Gunn, Illyria, Wesley, Doyle, Cordelia, now Spike.

But he knew the truth.

Spike was fighting a losing battle.

"Spike." He said. 'Don't leave me.' he thought

He signed his right away to bring down the evil of Wolfram Harts.

Spike had become vampire with a soul that would become human again.

But it never stated how long in human form.

Tears slowly flowing from his eyes, Spike looked at Angel.

"An.. Angel?"

"Yes," he replied.

Smiling sadly, closing his eyes.

"Could you just once call me William?"

Smiling, "Yes, William."

With that, he died.

I couldn't know if I...

if I will be strong enough for this

I have to choose, do I want to live here?

The end. Maybe.. Still have Wesley in the Cell. And now Angel alone. Is Wesley really dead? Don't know. Depends on you..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N...

Banner... Thanks for the reviews.

This is a really short chapter. I'm fiddling with this and a stargate one. Review if ya want more.

...To Darkness Falls Over My Soul..

...Part 3 of

...There Once Was This Man Called Wesley...

Category: Angst, drama.

Notes:Un'Betad. For-warned. Same thing.. Reviews please. Should I continue...

Synopsis: Wesley's pov.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Warnings:

Lots. Um, let's see. Language, Torture, Violence, Non-con(Not going to write it.. but it's happened) But nothing really in this chapter.

... :**To Darkness Falls Over My Soul :**

I ran. I ran. As fast as I can.

I dream. I dream. I awaken to screams.

I hurt. I hurt. What I would do for a shirt.

I freeze. I freeze. As I collapse to my knees.

To darkness falls over my soul.

No longer can any light be seen in these eyes of mine.

I can not any longer be human.

Wesley Wyndham Pryce is no more.

I am insane...

I laugh at the situation, until I can not breathe. My chest is so sore.

And blood now splays from my mouth.

I am sick. Most likely it is pneumonia.

Or god knows what kind of STD that bastard has given me.

I would laugh some more, but I don't think I can afford to cough up any more blood.

To hell with that. It might bring the dying factor faster. But, aren't I already dead?

I did die. I know I did. I felt it.

I know I'm no longer thinking rationally, but I'm pretty sure I am dead.

And this is hell. So I can't die here, since I'm already dead. ... God.. I'm giving myself a headache thinking.

I make no sense.

I knock on my head with my fist...

Make sense. Make sense. You have never been this dense.

And More of the rythmes come out.

I'm scared, you see.

And that just isn't me.

So I use this tool of rythmes

To calm these horrid nerves of mine

I hit my fist to my head again...

Think.. Think.. What I would do for a drink...

Water. Warm bed.

Something to be fed.

Someone to hold me. Tell me everything will be alright..

Take me away from this horrible sight...

Angel.. I wish...

I stop as I hear the cell open again. Soon he towers over me.

His laugh brings me chills.

Fear fills me as he lights my lightweight of a body up and over his shoulders.

I can no longer walk. My legs will not carry me.

Off I go..

I am his ho...

This is where I belong...

Sniff..''

  
  
  
...

...(Time later)

Angel walks into the crowded bar.

A known demon hang out.

Someone had left him a note saying to meet them here.

Waiting in the exact place the note stated, Angel glanced around the room.

No one looking familiar, or out of place.

An hour had passed, and this 'snitch' was late.

Angel was just leaving when he was bumped from behind.

"Excuse me," the someone stated then exits the bar.

Angel, annoyed for having to waste his time, walks out.

He puts his hand into his jacket's pocket only to find something inside.

A folded over note.

He glances at it.

It's a joke. Someone is playing some sick game with him.

He is unsure whether to believe the impossible.

"Fuck!" He says aloud.

Could it be true. Should he get his hopes up.

_**Your ex-watcher friend is alive.**_

_**He is not well. **_

_**This is where you go to find him.**_

__

? Whatcha' think.. I kinda rushed this one. ..


	4. Rewrite much better

Part Four: REWRITE  
Title: This is the End! Beautiful friend...!  
Author: Bunsdarien  
Series:There Once Was This Man Called Wesley  
Category: Angst :No pairing in this part:  
Rating: R  
Synopsis:  
Notes: Once again use of Lacuna Coil lyrics. "Falling Again." I'm going back and forth between this and a stargate story. I don't know  
if I should end this here. I think I might and try to work on another. Or, add to it. I'm not sure. This kinda skips a bit. Sorry. I lost imagination  
for certain scene. So worked with the best I could. Un'beta'd. Forwarned.  
W  
A  
R  
N  
IN  
G  
S  
:  
Violence, Non-Con, Language  
Disclaimers: See part 2.  
Thank you.. Thank you for your reviews. I hope this keeps up with the story. I hope you like it. Review... Good/Bad. Reposted. Rewrote this chapter. The plot came to me, so Hope this is MUCH BETTER then the other... Please Review.. I beg.. I gotta know...

* * *

**_There Once Was This Man Called Wesley_**

Part 4- Rewrite

;;I lay, looking at my hands  
I search in these lines  
I've not the answer;;

Angel searched high and low, trying to find out where exactly this information came from.

The only hint he received was... A friend..

Looking up to the sky, he gave thanks to that friend who helped him along the way. He knew it had to be Cordy, but he had no way to prove it.

He knew where Wesley was.

It wasn't a pleasant place for a vampire, he couldn't imagine how a mere human could handle it.

He found out that Wesley had indeed died by Vail.. But, his body disappeared from Vail's lair. Had Angel gone there, he would of realized something was up.. Some how, with Vail's magic being so dark, and powerful... He was resurrected. And god knows what pains have been done to him in the last year he's been there.  
Angel hoped that Wesley was still be alive.. But promised himself that the ex- watcher would be revenged... either way.  
:

He looked over his list:

Spell... check..

Ingredients needed... check...

Weapons... Check..

Sorcerer... who owes Wesley a few favors... check...

Within a few moments he was back in hell, a place that bought back painful memories.

;I just want to be myself... myself  
And now the beat inside of me  
is a sort of a cold breeze and I've  
never any feeling inside  
ruining me...  
bring my body  
carry it into another world  
I know I live... but like a stone I'm falling down

He fought hard and long. Knocking down, and fighting with all his might to find his friend. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he came upon a passageway. Following it, he heard slight moans that were followed by bitter laughing. Rushing in, he found the most imaginable sight he ever thought he could see.

Wesley was being raped by this large demon, that somehow mimic'd the looks of the devil. He had burgundy, red skin, with goat horns on his head.

The Bastard turned just in time to grab the sword inches from cutting away his neck. Angel stood there frozen. Until he pushed Wesley's skeletal figure off of him, laughing an insane sound at the outraged Vampire. In mere seconds the sword went flying and Angel started using his fists.

Blood flew freely from several gashes on his body, but Angel refused to give up. He came this far and he wasn't leaving with out Wesley. If he died, then... He couldn't.. No refused to think about it.

As the two continued to fight, the Devilish Demon cornered Angel. Knocking him flat on his back. Nails long, and deadly, he started to tear at his neck. Trying to decapitate him with his fingers.

Angel feared. He tried so hard to save Wesley.. But, now he couldn't even save himself. With ending strength, he gave a slow kick out sending the bastard flying backwards.

Quickly he grabbed for the sword and slid it through it's chest. Pulling the sword out, and making sure it was finished off, Angel swung up and sent it's head flying across the room.

Dropping the sword, he ran over to a unmoving Wesley.

Hollow blue eyes looked deep into Angel's dark browns.  
Angel took in it all. The sickening smell of the creature claim on his friend.

The skin that was once so white, now covered in black bruises. Blood that he was sure belonged to Wesley. Pulling off his blood stained shirt, he put in on his friend's naked form.

"A..ngel.."  
He knelt down in front of his friend. The voice was so low. He barely could hear him. Even with his vampire hearing.  
"I'm here, Wesley. I'm here. I'm going to take you home. Take care of you. I'll make sure your okay. Everything is going to be okay."  
Closing his eyes, Wesley lost himself in a violent rounds of coughs. Blood flying from his mouth.

After a few moments, We whispered..

"I have no more rhymes

It's finally me time.

Let me die

Then all will be fine.

...  
Angel looked at his friend in front of him. He tried to digest the barely heard plea. Wesley was rescued. Angel came to save him.  
"No... I can't let you go.." Angel pleaded. Gathering the lightweight in his arms.

"I won't. I can't. No... Please... don't make me..."

Angel couldn't be alone again. He would help Wesley through this. He would.  
But, Wesley didn't want to be helped.. He wanted all his pain to end. He wished for a real death.  
If his heart was beating, it would have broken into two.  
Wesley was beaten. There was nothing left of his strong friend.  
The rouge demon hunter was no more.  
All that was left was this shell of a man.  
There Once was this man called Wesley...  
A lone tear escaped Angel's brown eyes and fell down his cheek. ;;I just want to be myself... myself  
And now the beat inside of me  
is a sort of a cold breeze and I've  
never any feeling inside  
ruining me...  
bring my body  
carry it into another world  
I know I live... but like a stone I'm falling down;;  
As you see...

I'm the only survivor in this land...

* * *

This is MUCH better. I hope you liked it. I might add more, but NOT without reviews... 


	5. short and the end

Years later, but I"m finishing this. It's very short.. But the end. Warnings: well character deaths.

:

The Vampire once had a soul. But, his life had spun out of control.  
He searched far and finally found his families last link.  
Who's death was closely on the brink.  
And In vain he tried to save some of what he lost.  
Trying to save, it came with a great cost.  
The dead man lie in his arms.  
Free of the pain, and of lives brutal harm.  
But not before the beast came to life.  
And slit his throat with a deep carved knife.

Sorry peeps. :(

THE END


End file.
